Electrical lighting devices have been used ever since the invention of the electrical light bulb by Thomas Edison in the 19th century.
The era of semiconductors introduced a new lighting device known as a “light emitting diode” (LED) which can produce light using a very compact form factor. The latest LEDs are mounted onto printed circuit boards (PCBs) as surface mounted devices (SMDs) which do not require through holes to be drilled through the PCB.
FIG. 1 of the prior art is an isometric view of an SMD LED assembly 101. The LED assembly 101 includes an LED 101a, an LED package 101b and an LED dome 101d. The LED package 101b has an LED package side wall 101c, LED package longitudinal length 101ca, LED package lateral length 101cb and LED assembly height 101cc. 
The SMD LED assembly 101 connects to the electrical circuit by means of an LED assembly cathode 101e and an LED assembly anode 101f. 
FIG. 2a of the prior art is a bottom view schematic illustration of an optic element 13 used to disperse the light emitted by an LED 101a. 
The light emitted by the LED 101a is placed within the optic element hole 13a and its light is evenly dispersed by the optic element 13. Should the optic element 13 or the LED dome 101d sustain damage (scratches, deformations, pressure, etc.), the light will not disperse evenly from the lighting device or the LED will be damaged.
Part of the optic element 13 can have a cone shape, with a circular cross section, and with an optic element cone angle 13b. 
FIG. 2b of the prior art is a top view schematic illustration of an optic element 13 used to disperse the light emitted by the LED 101a upon which the section plane a-a is marked.
FIG. 2c of the prior art is a cross sectional view a-a of an optic element 13.
The present illustration depicts the optic element hole 13a into which the LED assembly 101 is inserted.
FIG. 3a of the prior art is an exploded schematic illustration of a prior art optic holder 90.
The prior art optic holder 90 is composed of a prior art optic holder body 91, an LED assembly 101 and an optic element 13.
FIG. 3b of the prior art is a top view schematic illustration of a prior art optic holder 90. The present illustration shows that the prior art optic holder body longitudinal length 91a and the prior art optic holder body lateral length 91b are smaller than the LED package longitudinal length 101ca and the LED package lateral length 101cb, respectively. This relation between these dimensions increases the risk that the prior art optic holder 90 would damage the LED dome 101d during the assembly process.
The current assembly process includes gluing the prior art optic holder 90 to the LED assembly 101 or to the printed circuit board (PBC) onto which it is assembled. The gluing of the prior art optic holder 90 is messy, time consuming and very inaccurate and placing it with even the slightest misalignment can cause damage to the LED assembly 101.
Offset position of the LED assembly in PCB can cause the optics to be rotated and change the position of the light beam, or malfunction of the lighting device.
There is therefore a need for a lighting device, which has characteristics and an assembly process that minimize the risk of damage to the LED assembly.